Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Sing is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and PuppyPower32. Plot A koala named Buster Moon hosts a singing competition with a big prize money of $100,000. Some animals join the competition, along with the Justice Guardians, The Thunderbolts, and Team Berk. Trivia *Danny, Sawyer, Sebastian the crab, Baloo, Roger Rabbit, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Gazelle, Louis the Alligator, The Thunderbolts, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, will guest star in this. *This takes place after Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Part 3: Taking Back the Falls. *Some of the team members join in the competition. Members include Xion, DJ, Snowflake, *Fluttershy, DJ, Snowflake, Amethyst and Toothless will easily befriend Meena. *At the end, Ashley will join the team. *END CREDITS SONG: Faith (performed by Stevie Wonder) Songs sung by team members *Somebody to Love (sung by Courtney, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli) *Castle on a Cloud (sung by Xion) Scenes Prologue *Courtney: *sings while she walks with her friends; The Thunderbolts* Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze! *(The Justice Guardians and Team Berk were walking along until they hear Courtney's beautiful singing voice) *Courtney: *singing from a distance, louder* It means no worries! For the rest of your days! It's our problem free! Philosophy! Hakuna Matata! *Beetles: You've got talent, kid. *smiles* Pure talent! *Sid: *smiles* That was amazing! Somebody to Love (Courtney's Audition) * Buster: Courtney! You're up! * Courtney: Okay, here I go! Wish me luck! * (She goes out on stage and puts the microphone down to her height) * Courtney: *sings* Can anybody.... *clears her throat* Find me.... Comforting Ash *Ash: *runs off stage and cries* *Rosita: Ash! What's wrong?! *Jaden: Something must be troubling her. *Xion: *carefully approaches Ash* ... Ash? *Ash: *cries where she sits* *Pumbaa: Ash, are you okay? *Ashley: *cries* *Baby Lily: Poow Ash.... *Courtney: *sheds a few tears* I know what it's like to be dumped by your boyfriend. I feel bad for her... *Zak: *to Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup* What'll we do? She can't be in the singing competition like this. *Xion: We're sorry, Ash... *Ashley: *crying* After I promised to win for us, he dumps me... *Rarity: I know what it's like to be disappointed by someone who i thought was the colt of my dreams. *Amethyst: Wow, I'm so lucky, I don't have any problems in my own life, maybe it's because I don't have a boyfriend cause I was made from this Planet, I don't know. *Astrid: Amethyst, This isn't about you. Ash is the one who is broken. *Courtney: She's right. It's not about anyone else but Ash. *to Ash* Forget about him, Ash. He's not the right person for you. Somewhere out there you'll find someone else who loves you. Take me for example! I was all alone with no one to love until I met XR. Seeing how brave he was as a Space Ranger, made me realize that he's the only one that I love with all of my heart. *Ahsoka: She's right, Ash. Epilogue: Ashley's new family * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Musicals Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures